


Sing Your Heart Out

by DistractedDream



Series: DistractedDream's Zine Fics [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Battle of the Bands, M/M, Past LuNoct, Promptis is a spoiler, Zine: The Regalia Mixtape (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: Written for The Regalia Mixtape zineThe FFXV crew compete in a local battle of the bands. Also, I am horrible with coming up with names.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: DistractedDream's Zine Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Sing Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> You know there had to be a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7p8220tyTNkEvSJHqVQ2zd?si=NK4p0RSMQIyJQdvQwm7aNw)! Shuffle is not recommended as the songs are organized in band order and set list.
> 
> This piece was written in 2019 as part of The Regalia Mixtape zine! Though I really am terrible at making up names for the bands, I enjoyed writing the bros in a band. Special shout-out to my Dad, a lifelong musician, for letting me bounce technical questions off him!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated and keep me writing! I can be found on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/distractedream) at Distractedream and [Tumblr](https://distracteddream.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/distracteddream/), and [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/distracteddream?si=_Yuds57lRve_hXzKrEF05Q) at DistractedDream. Enjoy!

“Noct, I don’t think this is going to work.”

Luna set down her guitar and waited patiently for Noct to do the same. They were in his dad’s garage, where they’d been holed up most of the afternoon, working on the latest song Noct had been trying to write. Noct scowled at his guitar as he put it in its stand. He’d felt the song so clearly earlier and Luna always helped him make his music come to life. Noct growled in frustration. “I don’t know what the hell’s wrong! It usually just comes together and now…”

“Now it feels like we’re forcing it,” Luna finished quietly. She reached over, resting her hand on his knee. “I think…” She took a deep breath, patting his knee as she straightened, tucking her braids behind her ears. “I’ve been thinking about starting my own band. A girl group,” she explained as Noct’s head shot up. “I was talking to Cindy. You remember her from shop class? She plays bass and she really wants a band to play with. Iris plays drums and we thought…” Noct’s mouth pressed together in a firm line, causing Luna to sigh. “Don’t be upset with me.”

“I’m not.”

“You’re pouting.”

“I am not!” Noct hopped to his feet, his song notebook falling to the ground, knowing full well he was indeed pouting and now intended to sulk as he put distance between them. “You’re my partner, Lu! My best friend. I wouldn’t have done half this without you. These songs are ours. But now you want to leave? Because we’re having one bad day?!”

Luna stood, turning her back on him and his tantrum as she put her guitar in its case. “You’re very talented, Noct. You would have found a way to write your songs without me.” She picked up her case and Noct froze at the tears in her eyes, his attitude fizzling. He hadn’t seen her cry since they were kids. “You’ll have to find a way to write them without me now. Did you hear yourself?” She gestured between them. “Partner. Friend. Not girlfriend.” Luna wiped at her face and forced herself to smile. “It’s okay. I knew. I figured it out awhile ago, but I thought… I hoped...” She backed up as Noct stepped closer. “Don’t make this harder on me. At least do that for me.”

“Lu… Lu, I’m sorry. I… I tried. I did.” Noct swallowed hard, his throat closing up.

“I know you did.” Luna gave him a watery smile. “And that’s why I hope we can still be friends.”

* * *

“She didn’t?!”

Noct took the beer Gladio offered him and nodded to Prompto’s question. “Friends. Stupid.” He took a long pull from the bottle.

“You? Or her?” Ignis looked up from his keyboard, piercing Noct with a look that was always far too observant and usually far too knowing.

Gladio held a beer out to Ignis. “Does it matter? Still sucks.” Murmurs of agreement went up from the others. He flopped down on the sofa next to Noct with his own beer. “What’re you gonna do now? Gonna sell your gear?”

“Fuck no,” Noct insisted, wiping his mouth. “Luna wants to start a band. I want to start one too.”

“Uh, you kinda need people for that, dude,” Prompto offered.

Noct’s head swiveled to where Ignis was still tinkering with his keyboard. Ignis’ brow arched over the rim of his glasses. “No. No," he answered Noct's unspoken question. "Absolutely not. I dabble. It’s stress relief. A band is neither stress relieving nor dabbling.”

“Kid needs us, Iggy,” Gladio pointed out, earning a glare from his boyfriend. “Besides. Heard you singing in the shower the other morning. You’re pretty good.”

Now, three sets of eyes focused on Ignis, who narrowed his own eyes back at Gladio. “And are you going to offer up your services or did you think I’ve forgotten about the amplifier taking up the entire floor of our coat closet?”

Noct’s and Prompto’s heads twisted like they were watching an exceptionally slow tennis match. Gladio shrugged. “Sure, if he wants. Been awhile but shouldn’t take long for the callouses to come back.”

“Wait. Wait, hold up.” Noct set down his beer. “You play?”

“Dad made us take lessons. Something about being well-rounded.” Gladio chuckled. “Don’t think he meant drums and electric guitar though. Iris and I used to make the windows rattle, putting on a show for the old man.”

Noct dropped his head back against the sofa, arm over his eyes. It wasn’t a band, but it was a start. An idea he’d popped off with to stick it to Luna, a secret dream he’d had for years, and it was right within reach.

Prompto coughed from his seat on the floor. “Would now be a good time to point out I used to earn some extra coin busking downtown, bucket drumming? Couple of people said I was good. Always thought about getting my own kit and taking it up for real.” He grinned brightly, feet wiggling as he stretched his legs out in front of him. “Didn’t have a band to play with so didn’t worry about it. Til now.”

Noct gave a dry laugh, arm still over his eyes. “Gods. Anyone got anything else to share?”

He could hear Ignis moving around his keyboard, peeking from under his arm at him as Ignis stood and adjusted his glasses. “I also play bass. And violin.”

* * *

_ Two years later… _

"Noct. Nooooooct. Eos to Noct. Come in, Noct." Prompto waved his drumstick in front of Noct's face, dodging as Noct swatted him away. With a laugh, he slung his arm over Noct's shoulders. "C'mon, buddy. You can't be nervous."

Noct shrugged his friend off, ducking his head as he returned to tugging at the glove on his left wrist. "Not nervous."

"Then why’re you fidgetin'?" Gladio knocked into him, earning a glare for his smirk.

It was Ignis who stepped in, helping Noct strap on his guitar. His voice was steady and quiet, used to calming Noct’s nerves from years of practice. "Remember. It's like any other show."

Noct rolled his eyes, focusing his nervous energy on the guitar instead of his clothes. That was the problem; it wasn't just another show. Not for them. Insomnia, the largest venue in the city, was hosting its first Battle of the Bands. The cash prize would be nice, but what Noct really wanted, what they all really wanted, was the opportunity to open for The Astrals when they played Insomnia the following month. When they'd registered for the competition, the venue’s promoter, Dino, had even dangled the possibility that the winner could get booked for a recurring gig. It was the chance of a lifetime - and the chance to completely screw everything up.

"Noct." Ignis cupped his face, the leather of his gloves warm against Noct's skin. He waited until Noct lifted his head, bringing their foreheads together. "We're going to be okay. Either way, we'll be okay."

He felt Gladio and Prompto circle around them, huffing good-naturedly as Prompto's hair tickled his face. "Yeah, yeah, alright." He broke the circle with a shake of his head, putting his hand out. "On three?" Ignis' hand covered his, then Gladio's, and finally Prompto's. "One. Two. Three. Chocobros!"

They echoed him, Prompto jumping to reach the highest. "Chocobros!"

Gladio grabbed his guitar, slinging it over his shoulders. "I still hate that name."

"You lost the vote! Fair and square, big guy." Prompto prodded him with his drumstick.

"Only because Iggy didn't vote!"

Ignis chuckled, attempting to cover it behind his hand. "It is Noct's band and if he liked the name, that was good enough for me. Regardless of my own feelings on the matter."

"Traitor.”

"I believe I made it up to you."

"Hello, boys." Gladio’s reply was cut off as Aranea slid into their space, all leather and grace. Gladio and Noct rolled their eyes, stepping away under the pretense of tuning their guitars and warming up, leaving Prompto and Ignis to deal with their competition.

Prompto gave her an enthusiastic hug. “Nea! Noct said you guys were signed up too.” He bounced to his toes, peering over her shoulder. “Where’s Luna?”

Aranea smirked at the blonde, poking his stomach. “What? I’m not enough for you, shortcake?” Ignoring Prompto’s insistence that she was, she turned her attention to Ignis. “Lookin’ good, Specs.”

“As are you,” he conceded, a faint flush to his cheeks. Even though Ignis knew she did it just to fluster him, it never failed to fluster him. “I suppose I should wish you luck tonight. Only, not too much luck, of course.”

She laughed, hand on her hip. “Same to you. You boys hear anything about this other band? Gloves or whatever?”

“The Glaives!” Prompto’s eyes brightened. “Noct and me saw them at Hammerhead! They’re soooo good. Real classic rock type stuff. They’re, like, really really good. Crowe is amazing. She plays bass. And Nyx. And Lib. And-”

“Sounds like we have a little fanboy, hm?” Aranea ruffled Prompto’s hair. “Guess we need to bring our A game to beat them. Like we weren’t gonna do that already.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder, pointing at Ignis. “You still owe me that duet. Later, boys.”

As though he was simply waiting for her to leave, Noct slunk back over, pressing himself against Ignis’ side. “She does know you’re gay, right?”

“And taken,” Gladio gruffed behind him.

“And yet Aranea has never once cared, not in all the years I’ve known her.” Ignis tugged lightly on Noct’s hair, Prompto snickering. “Are you disappointed it wasn’t Luna who came to say hello?” Noct’s sputtering only made Prompto laugh more.

“Five minutes!” Dino stood on the steps leading to the stage, calling everyone to attention. “I know everyone’s all excited and everything but we’re gonna need ya quiet back here. What am I sayin’? Youse guys know the drill.” He clapped his hands together. “Alright. Drum kits are all set up, but ya gotta move everything else on and off yerselves. Don’t wanna hear any bitchin’ either. You’re not headliners yet. First up, the Oracles. Ladies first, am I right? Then Chocobros and Glaives, you’ll close the night out.” Behind him, the house lights went down, the crowd roaring in anticipation, the bands backstage plunged into near darkness until the stage lights came back up.

Noct felt Prompto’s hand slide into his own, giving him a squeeze, Gladio’s hand on his shoulder from behind him, Ignis at his other side. From the stage, they could hear Ardyn welcoming the crowd, Insomnia’s owner going into some spiel about how momentous the event was and how it would change some lives forever and…

Ignis muttered, “Pompous windbag,” low enough to make Noct snort, ducking his head as Dino glanced his way. Ignis covered his mouth, an unexpected giggle threatening to take him at Noct’s reaction. “Apologies.”

“Alright, ladies!” Dino waved the Oracles to the stage. “Get ready!”

Gladio reached out and ruffled his sister’s hair as she went by. “Knock ‘em dead, kid.” Iris rolled her eyes at her brother, fixing her hair and flipping him off.

Cindy and Aranea blew the boys air kisses as they made their way to the stage. When Luna walked by however, Noct reached out, his hand catching hers. She stopped, turning to him with a soft smile. “Uh…,” he stammered. “Have a good set, Lu.”

“You too, Noct.” She slipped like water through his fingers to wait with her band, one last glimpse of her white dress glowing in the safety light before she disappeared onstage.

Ignis cleared his throat. “And yet you give me grief for Aranea.”

Noct pushed his head back into Ignis’ shoulder with a groan. “Shut up.”

Waiting during the Oracles’ set wasn’t helping Noct’s nerves. He kept pestering Gladio to ensure his guitar was in tune, singing quietly with Ignis to warm up his voice, and slipping over to Prompto to fawn over the Glaives. Finally, from the stage, he could hear the ladies finishing their last song, the noise of the crowd overtaking the fading notes of Luna’s voice. This was always the worst moment for Noct. Once he was onstage, he’d slip into the persona he’d crafted so carefully the last two years. Now? His nerves ran high, anxious for himself and the band.

Gladio patted his shoulder, giving Noct warning as Dino sidled next to them. “You’re up, soon’s the boss is done.”

Ignis pushed his glasses back into position on his nose as he stooped to grab his keyboard. “Let’s have a good show, alright?” Prompto grinned at him as he took Ignis’ bass and violin for him. “That’s all that really matters in the end.”

“-and now, Insomnia is proud to bring you another fresh-faced discovery-“

“Astrals above, I loathe him.”

“Welcome to our humble little stage, The Chocobros!”

Prompto rushed onto the stage, setting Ignis’ gear in place and bouncing to the front of the stage. He tugged his drumsticks from his pocket, twirling them with a flourish. “Insomniaaaaaaa! How the hell are ya?!” As Prompto launched into his introduction, the rest of the band came out quietly, plugging in and checking their sound. With a hip check, Noct nudged Prom aside, letting him know they were ready. “Insomnia! I wanna hear you scream!” Prom pecked Noct on the cheek and dashed back to his kit, the crowd indeed screaming at the affectionate display.

“Asshole,” Noct muttered, a dusting of pink on his face. With a glance at Gladio and Ignis, Noct nodded his head, Ignis kicking off their first song on his keyboard.

Five songs were hardly anything, their usual shows at least ten songs a set. They’d started their set with one of their most popular covers, getting the crowd worked up. Their second and third songs were originals, songs Noct and Ignis had written and perfected over the last month. It was their fourth song, a ballad with Ignis on violin and Noct accompanying him on guitar, where the audience went completely silent. Phones flickered to life, a sea of blue-white light, the crowd swaying along as Noct sang, Ignis’ haunting voice backing him up. The last note faded and the crowd roared to life, Prompto even mouthing “wow” as he settled back behind his kit.

“Hey!” Noct motioned Ignis and Gladio to gather in front of Prompto’s drums. “Let’s do the new one.”

“Ya sure?”

“We’ve never done that live, Noct.”

“Yeah, it’s a risk, buddy. Big risk.”

Noct strummed his guitar. “Yeah, I’m sure. You with me?” He gave each of them a look, waiting for their agreement. One by one, they nodded, moving back into position.

“Hey, Noct?” Noct lifted his head to Prom, who blew him a kiss. “Go get ‘em, tiger.” Prom stood behind his kit, adjusting his mic. “Insomnia! Noct here’s called an audible. You guys have been so awesome tonight, we’re gonna give you a brand new one! Ready? I know you are. One! Two! One, two, three, four!”

Their ears were ringing by the time they gathered at the stage edge for their bow. Noct grinned so hard, his cheeks hurt, helping the others collect their equipment, the cheers following them offstage.

A hand landed on Noct’s arm as he went backstage. He turned to face the Glaives’ lead singer, Nyx, who gave him a thumbs up. “Good job, kid. You’ve got a real tight sound.”

“Noct! Noooooct!” Prompto hissed, pulling Noct away. “He complimented you! Nyx!”

“He’s got good taste,” Gladio said as he put away his guitar. “But not his taste we gotta worry about.” He held out his hand for Noct’s guitar, all of them working to pack away their instruments.

“Packin’ it up already, fellas?” Cindy asked as she leaned against a sound equipment case.

Iris snuck over to Gladio, punching his arm while he was distracted. “That’s for messing up my hair.”

“Whatever.” Gladio pulled her into a hug as the rest of the Oracles gathered around. “You sounded good tonight.”

As the others started chatting, Noct felt a gentle touch to his back. Luna tipped her head, leading Noct away from their bandmates. “Your last song…”

Noct scratched at the back of his head. “You recognized it?”

“Of course, I did.” Luna gave him a hug. “I’m proud of you for finishing it.”

“Only took me two years, right?” Noct chuckled and stepped back so he could see her. “Thanks, Lu. For everything. I wouldn’t have gotten this far without you.”

“I know. And Noct?” Luna poked his nose, making his eyes cross. “You and Prompto are cute together. I approve.”

“I- we’re not-“ Noct could feel his ears burning. “He flirts with everyone.”

“Not the way he flirts with you.”

“Look alive back here!” Dino called out. “You’re going back up soon’s the Glaives finish.”

The crowd was still screaming for the Glaives as the Oracles filed onstage, followed by the Chocobros, Noct’s head still ringing with Luna’s blessing for a relationship he didn’t have. Ignis had to nudge him, reminding him to smile as their names were called for applause. It was close, or it sounded close to Noct, but in the end, he wasn’t surprised when Ardyn declared the Glaives the winners. The others applauded politely, Noct not joining in as realization dawned on him. Ignis poked his side again, hissing something about not being rude.

Noct ignored him, turning to Prompto, grasping his arms and yanking him closer, their mouths smashing together in an awkward kiss. Everything faded to background noise as Noct pulled back, his cheeks flushed, to find Prompto smiling at him.

“About damn time,” Prompto said, dropping his forehead against Noct’s. “Was beginning to think you’d never-“

“Shut up and let me kiss you again.”

The Chocobros didn’t get to open for the Astrals, but Noct and Prompto were still at the show. As their first date.


End file.
